


Painting

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Series: Sex and Candy [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Candy, F/M, Food Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Sam and a bowl of Smarties.  Response to the Sex ‘n’ candy challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting

DATE: 26/05/99

A warm breeze billowed the drawn curtains lightly. The hot humid sun cast shadows around the room. A ceiling fan circulated the air slowly. They were cuddled on the bed, spoon fashion, her back to his front, the bed sheets tangled at the foot of the bed.

ONeill stirred, squeezing his eyes tighter against the light shining in his eyes. Burying his head against his lovers shoulder didn't help. Finally, he sighed and opened his eyes, resigned he wasn't going to get anymore sleep. Sam slept on as he squinted at the clock. Afternoon. *Thank god for weekends*, he thought as he pulled Sam closer to him. They had spent most of last night curled up on the couch watching movies before moving into her bedroom.

His muscles protesting at being still too long propelled him from the bed. Leaving her still sleeping, he took a quick shower and headed towards the kitchen. As he passed by the living room, he saw the TV was still on. Smiling, he turned it off, recalling in vivid detail last night. Stretched out on the couch as usual, slowly unwinding from the typical hectic week at SGC. His sarcastic comments on the very bad movie, followed by Carter giggling and elbowing him. Tickling her in retaliation and the wrestling match that followed. His body hardened slightly as he remembered the feel of her squirming beneath him. Remembered picking her up and tossing her on the bed where he had made love to her amidst laughter and heated whispers.

Picking up the bowl of Smarties from the table in front of the TV, he dipped his hand into it, only to discover the bowl had been sitting out in the sun too long. Colours and chocolate filling clung to his fingers. As he licked them clean, an idea popped into his mind. Grinning wickedly, he turned back to the bedroom, the candy bowl in his hands.

Sam was still asleep on her side. The sun turned her hair and skin golden. His eyes moved over her as he stripped off his clothes. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he was careful not to wake her. The bowl resting precariously in his lap, he reached out and gently turned his lover onto her back. She wrinkled up her nose and muttered a bit, but settled down. Still grinning, he fished out several Smarties. Leaning forward, he kissed her lightly on the nose before running his fingers down its length, leaving behind a green stain. Red decorated her cheeks and chin. Blue, yellow and green, mixed across her chest as he continued to paint her naked body. She shifted slightly under his gentle touch but didnt awake.

Getting creative, he coated one nipple in pink and the other in purple. They started to harden as the warm candy moved over them. She moaned, her head moving restlessly. His fingers travelled lower down her body, leaving bright colourful designs in their wake. Her belly button was outlined in red and yellow.

"Jack!" she gasped as she woke up. Pleasure hummed through her as she lifted herself up onto her elbows to see her lover sitting naked beside her. He just grinned widely at her before returning to his task. "What are you doing?" The question came out as a strangled moan as long fingers traced patterns along her inner thighs.

"Painting."

"Painting?" Amusement warred with indignation. "Since when did I become a canvass?"

"You dont like it?" The hurtful tone of his voice was dispelled by the mischievous twinkle in his brown eyes. "And here I thought I was doing a wonderful job. Especially on such a marvellous canvass." One hand slid over her silky skin, feeling it quiver under his touch.

"Well I guess it could be considered an abstract, depending on who you ask." She looked down her body at the brightly coloured patterns left behind by the candy. Jack dipped his fingers in the bowl again before tracing down the length of her leg. The swirls of colour against her skin, and the sensual feel of his fingers moving over her body combined in a heady sensation.

Finishing with her other leg, he sat back, admiring his work. Desire clenched low in his belly as he gazed down at her. Her skin was slightly flushed under the bright colours, her eyes half closed, as she breathed a little unevenly.

"I think I did an excellent job. However..." A sly grin on his face, he shifted to kneel between her legs, "since you dont seem to appreciate my creative efforts, I guess Im going to have to take it all off." With that, his mouth settled against the silky skin of her inner thigh.

"Ah Jack!" Her head fell back as his tongue swept along her skin, licking away colour coating and chocolate. Hands curled into the sheets as he shifted to her other thigh, repeating the process. She felt herself becoming wet as he slowly made his way up her body, licking and nibbling. Fire raced along her nerves as he made sure he didnt leave any trace of Smarties behind. His tongue traced her belly button, dipping in briefly as she reached for the headboard. Her hands wrapped tightly around the rungs as she writhed under his mouth and hands. Her knees pressed tightly against his sides as he lay sprawled between her legs.

"Mmmmm" He lifted his head, licking the candy from his lips. She swallowed hard at the sight, her chest rising and falling with her panting. "Now I know why you like Smarties so much."

Sam laughed and his eyes shifted to her breasts. The pink and purple nipples had hardened even more as he had moved up her body. Surging up her body, his mouth closed around the pink coloured nipple. Crying out, she arched up as he licked the candy from her nipple before sucking it deep in his mouth. Shifting to her other breast, he repeated the process, slowly drawing out the pleasure for both of them.

"Jack, please." She moaned as he kneaded and stroked and suckled on her breasts. Her hands let go of the headboard, gripping his head tight. The feel of his erection rubbing against her sent shafts of fire shooting through her, leaving her almost sobbing for breath. Sensations overwhelmed her. She need him, inside her as deep as he could be.

He lifted his head, his eyes dark and burning with passion. "What do you want?" His hoarse voice washed over her.

"You. Only you."

His mouth covered hers as he slid deep inside her. His hands slid through her hair, holding her fast against him. His tongue stroked inside her mouth, erotically mimicking the movements of his lower body. Her hands slid over the swell of his buttocks, clenching them tightly as she pulled him deeper into her. Her hips moved, arching into his strokes. Sweat slicked skin smeared candy across both their bodies.

Breaking the kiss, he braced himself on either side of her, hips moving faster and harder. Her nails dug into him as white heat washed over her. Their ragged breathing filled the room as he thrust hard into her one last time. They came together, bodies rigid as passion exploded through them.

Sweat dried from their bodies as a warm breeze blew over them. Sam raised herself up on one elbow, smiling down at her lover. His eyes were closed, one hand lazily moving over her skin. Bits of colour dotted his chest from contact with her body. Lowering her head, she licked it off his chest, sweetness mingling with the salty taste of his skin. Jack didnt move, his limbs heavy with sated passion. Raising her head to kiss him, she spotted the candy bowl sitting on the floor. Turned to mush in the hot sunlight, melted chocolate mixed with candy coating. Glancing from it to Jack, a grin spread across her face, matching his earlier one.

Payback could be quite fun.

END


End file.
